Dares with the miraculous crew!
by Writing4NoReason
Summary: Comment Dares For The Miraculous Friends!
1. Comment!

Comment Dares for the following characters:

Marinette

Alya

Nino

Adrien

Chloe

Sabrina

Kim

Ivan

Mylene

Alix

Lila

Kagami

Luka

Rose

Juleka

Alya: AND KEEP IT CHILD FRIENDLY!!! Thank you


	2. Impression Of Chat Noir

Marinette: So this dare is for me by **mckellestephen **and they dare me to do my best Chat Noir impression.

Alya: I can't wait for this!

Lila: Whatever I've actually met Chat Noir so I don't think Marinette knows what he sounds like...

Alya: Ahem she and him worked together to try and stop the Evillistrator and he hid her when Befana was there

and may I mention you haven't met Chat Noir

Lila: I am leaving

Chloe: See she is too chicken to even do her own dare

Lila: Fine I will stay only because I'm not chicken

Marinette: Ok so here I go

Marinette in a deep voice: Hey I'm Chat Noir, I have to go in a few minutes y'know I have damsels in distress, ladies in waiting a superhero's job is never done.

Alya: Omg it was beautiful

Nino: Agreed

Adrien:...

Lila: Ha that was stupid

Marinette: Says u

Lila:...

Chloe: Just this once i agree Marinette

Chloe: Ewww i just said that...


	3. Lila Alya Adrien!

Marinette: So these dares are by **siren8484 **and this one is for Adrien and they dare you to act like Chat Noir for a whole day!

Alya: Yassssssss

Nino: Good luck dude

Lila: Well i think Adrien is way more awesome than Chat Noir...

_Chloe Rolls Her Eyes_*

Adrien: Ok m'lady

_Marinette.file has stopped working*_

Alya: Now we need someone to act like Ladybug for a day hahah

Marinette: Ok the next one is for Lila and they dare you to call Jagged stone and ask about his kitten

Alya: I can't believe i used to actually believe that

Everyone: Same

Lila: Ok i will ask for his number

Alya: Hahahhahah now we know you lied.

Lila: Noooo i just never asked for his number

Lila: ANSWERRRRRR

Jagged stone: Hello do i know you

Lila: Yeah its me lila!

Jagged stone: Lila who?

Lila: ahahahahha anyways how is your kitten?

Jagged stone: Kitten? Um who are you?

Lila: I am lila we are good friends have you forgot?

_Jagged Stone Hangs Up*_

Lila:ahahahaahhahehehe...

Everybody: Knew it

Marinette: Well i was actually the first one to not believe her so no you didn't know it

Marinette: Ok the next dare is...

Marinette: No

_Marinette Leaves*_

_Alya reads the dare*_

Alya: YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_Alya dies from fangirling*_

_*_**1 Hour Later***

Alix: So um Marinette hasn't came back yet so sorry **siren8484**

Alya: Anyways...THIS DARE IS FOR ME! YAYYYYYYY! It says i dare you to ask Ladybug if her and lila are friends.

Lila: We used to be friends but then we argued but we are now totally bffs!

Alya: Ok well they patrol at night so i will wait then...

**At Patrol***

Ladybug: Is that Alya?!

Alya: Hey ladybug over here!

Alya: So are you and Lila friends?

Ladybug: Ha! Me and Lila friends sorry but I'm not friends with liars.

Chat Noir: That was a bit rude...

Mylene: Ok thank you **siren8484 **for your dares!


	4. Volpina?

Marinette: These 2 dares are from **MiraculousFlexyGirl **

Alya: Oh yeah **MiraculousFlexyGirl **also asked us a few questions on our interview!

Lila: Well they think I'm a liar soooooo...

Chloe: That's because you ARE a liar

Lila:...i hate you

Chloe: I hate you too

Marinette: and I probably hate both of you anyways this dare is for Nino!

Nino: Boo-yah!

Kim: And it says to play the worst song you have created!

Nino: Well dude i havent created a bad song but i will play a song that i hated to DJ

Chloe's playlist plays*

Chloe: Wait this played at my party!

Nino: Sorry but your taste in music...XY?! SERIOUSLY!

Chloe: Well thanks

Marinette: The next dare says heroes here have to reveal their identities

Alix: There is no heroes here right?

Marinette, Alya, Nino, Adrien:...

Chloe: Well i used to be Queen bee but...

Lila: Ladybug said you couldn't be Queen be anymore because everyone knew your identity and Hawkmoth would probably put you in danger.

Marinette: Wow that was actually the reason

Marinette: I MEAN PROBABLY

Lila: Well i am Volpina so there...

Kim: Volpina was you akumatized and the hero you made up

Alya: Plus Rena Rouge is the fox miraculous holder currently sooo yeah liar

Rose: Thank you so so much **MiraculousFlexyGirl!**


	5. Bye Luka

Marinette: Ok so these dares are from **Jane the fan** and the first one is for Lila to confess all her crimes

Lila: Does Jane know how to spell lila?

Marinette: Yeah oh Lila can you leave the room for a minute

Lila: Fine...

Marinette: GUYS SHE USED OUR SPECIAL NICKNAME LIE-LA

Everyone: Uh oh

Alya: No lila cannot know about her special nickname everyone gives her

Nino: Like how sunshine boy doesn't even have a clue about his name

Adrien: hahahahha I'd hate to be called sunshine boy

Everyone: ...

Chloe: Lila get lost

Marinette: No Chloe means get back in here

Lila: Ok so anyways I haven't committed any crimes

Everybody: ...

Lila: Ok so my only crime is for bending the truth recently ok now shhhh next dare

Everyone: ...ok

Marinette: Ok so im alone right now to read this dare it says to confess to Adrien as Marinette and reject him as ladybug.

Marinette: Hahaha ok

walks up to Adrien*

Marinette: Hi

Adrien: Oh hey Marinette

Marinette: So i uh i er you like! I mean like i you! I mean i like you!

Adrien: Sorry Marinette I may not feel the same way but you are a great friend!

Marinette: O o ok

later at night when she is on patrol*

Ladybug: Adrien

Adrien: L-l-ladybug?

Ladybug: Sorry Adrien i Don't like you

Adrien: ???

Adrien: HOW DID SHE KNOW?!

The next day*

Marinette: Sorry Adrien Ladybug and I got dared to say that

Adrien: Oh hahahaha

Marinette: It's not that i love you but i don't It's a dare. I mean not like I wouldn't like you but yeah

Adrien: Hahahahha

in their dare room*

Alya: So the next dare is for Adrien and they dare you to fall for Marinette!

Lila and Chloe: NO!

_Marinette died from blushing*_

Alya: So we can't control someone's feelings but who knows he might secretly like her

Marinette: Which he doesn't plus i like someone else

_Alya rolls her eyes*_

Alya: Sure Marinette Sure

Chloe: I guess thanks for the dares...BUT WRITE ME SOME BECAUSE I DESERVE SOME DARES

Alix: Well if you do I do!

Kim: Same!

Sabrina: Yeah!

Lila: Well everyone tries to expose me in my dares soooo

Luka: Everyone forgot I was here so i quit

Alya: Yeah go Luka you ruined my ships

Luka: :(

Luka: Bye

Alya: Yas!


	6. Exposed?

Marinette: Ok this dare is from **Chat-and-ladybug** again someone we also answered at our interview!

Alya: Oh It's for Me and Nino!

Nino: What is it dude?

Marinette: Hahahahahhahahaha

Alix: Omg yes!

Rose: Ooooo

Alya: What is it?

Juleka: Uhhh its says u have to reveal your deepest darkest secrets...

Alya: Uh what?! Secret? Pshhhh i don't have any

Nino: Yah same

Marinette: Well looks like Alya and Nino don't have secrets, sorry **Chat-and-ladybug**

Marinette: Don't worry though I will get to the bottom of this!

Nino: ...

Alya: ...

_Marinette does her evil laugh*_

Rose: Don't do that it's scary!

_*Marinette evil laughs again*_

Alix: Thanks **Chat-and-ladybug!**


	7. Chloe!

Marinette: We are back with a few more dares! Anyways it's from **MiraculousFlexyGirl!** It's forrrrrrrrrr... chloe?

Chloe: It's about time i got a dare!

Alya: hmph

Lila: Atleast It's not directed at me

**Writing4NoReason: I will torture you lila...one day...**

Lila: ?? who the heck was that?

Lila: okk...

Marinette: Great lila is hearing voices

Alix: She finally has gone crazy

**Writing4NoReason**: **r u sure about that?**

Alix: ...

Kim: Whatever the dare is for Chloe read it!

Marinette: **MiraculousFlexyGirl **dares Chloe to be NICE to everyone for a whole week!

Alya: No way will she do that

Chloe: NICE!?

Chloe: Well being Queen bee prepared me for this

Lila: Did it though?

Chloe: Shut up Lila

Lila: You're supposed to be NICE hahahah

Chloe: Please shut up Lila

Lila: No be nicer

Chloe: Please be quiet Lila

Lila: Ok Chloe Bourgeois

Chloe: I really dislike this dare.

Marinette: hahahahahahha

Chloe: And I dislike Marinette Dupain Cheng

Marinette: Ummmm

Chloe: ughhh Marinette is only my a-acquaintance

Chloe: ew

Alya: Oh Chloe you also have to be Sabrina's servant for a day

Chloe: WHAT?!

Sabrina: No Chloe you don't have to hehehe

Chloe: Good

Sabrina: Actually nevermind I'd like some fresh lemonade with a touch of crushed ice please

Chloe: ... i hate doing these dares


	8. Ninooooooooooooo!

Marinette: Ok these dares are by **Guest**!

Alya: Hi!

Rose: It says i dare Marinette to confess to Adrien

Marinette: Well It's a dare i mean I don't actually him like i mean like him or anything but I'll do it

_Marinette walks up to Adrien*_

Marinette: Hi i you like.

Marinette: I mean you like i

Marinette: I mean i like you

Adrien: is this a dare or not?

Marinette: yeah it was a dare

Adrien: So you don't actually like me ahahahahaha

Marinette: ...

_Marinette walks off* _

Alya: What an oblivious boy

_Alya pulls out a lie detector*_

Lila: HAHAHAHAHAH Marinette has to do a lie detector

Alya: Nope

Marinette: Lila you have to answer with the lie detector

Lila: Why do the people seeing this think I'm a liar!

Lila: What did i do to u

_walks up to the camera*_

Lila: I am on to youuuuu

Alya: Ok so question 1 did you lie before Chameleon?

Lila: No

Lie Detector: False!

Lila: Ughh

Marinette: So lila question 2 did you threaten me in the bathrooms

Lila: Definitely Not!

Lie detector: False

Rose: Did Jagged stone really write a song about you!

Lila: Yes

Lie detector: False

Juleka: So are you and Ladybug besties

Lila: Errmmmm Yes

Lie Detector: True! Joking false

Lila: Im done

_Lila walks out*_

Adrien: Ok so the next one is for Nino and Luka

_Luka runs back in*_

Luka: I got one!!!

Adrien: Yep

Alya: Why is he back he ruined my ships?!

Luka: You have boats?

_Marinette explains what a ship is*_

Marinette: And she says u ruined her OTP

Luka: What's an otp?

_Alya explains what an OTP is*_

Luka: Whatever how did i ruin that?

Alya: You don't understand!

Nino: Anyways it says play the first somg you have ever made in front of the whole class

Luka: Oh ok

_They walk in the classroom*_

Luka: This is my first song i made

Juleka: LUKA?

Chloe: What the heck?

Miss Bustier: Excuse me we are in the middle of a lesson sir

_plays a song about How his mom doesn't understand him*_

Luka: that was so embarrassing

Nino: Ha!

_nino runs off*_

Luka: NINO U WERE SUPPOSED TO DO IT TOO :(

Luka: Thanks **Guest**

Luka: By the way can anyone tell me what they think of lukanette

Alya: No now leave luka you ship ruiner!

Luka: :(


	9. Writing4NoReason

**Writing4NoReason: **We also accept dares like this "I dare lila to sing the duck song to Adrien" XD

Lila: I hate you

**Writing4NoReason:** Excuse me I'm the reason why you are alive

Lila: Actually you don't own Miraculous

**Writing4NoReason: **YET!

Lila: whatever i will do it

Marinette: Yay! Alya record it!

Alya: I already am

Adrien: Oh hi Lila!

_Lila:_

_A duck walked up to the lemonade stand_

_And he said to the man running the stand_

_Hey _

_Got any grapes_

Adrien: ...

_Lila:_

_The man said no we only sell lemonade_

_But it's cold and it's fresh and it's all homemade _

_Can i get u a glass_

_The duck said _

_I'll pass_

_Lila:_

_Then he waddled away_

_Till the very next day_

_Lila:_

_When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand_

_And he said to the man running the stand_

_Hey_

_Got any grapes_

_The man said _

_No like i said yesterday _

_We just sell lemonade OK_

_Why not give it a try?_

_The duck said_

_Goodbye_

Adrien: Lila? Are u ok

_Lila:_

_Then he waddled away_

_Then he waddled away_

_Then he waddled away_

_Till the very next day_

_Lila:_

_When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand_

_And he said to the man running the stand_

_Hey_

_Got any grapes _

_The man said_

_ Look, this i getting old_

_I mean lemonade is all we've ever sold_

_Why not give it a go?_

_The duck said_

_How about no_

_Lila: _

_Then he waddled away_

_Then he waddled away_

_Then he waddled away_

_Till the very next day_

_Lila:_

_When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand_

_And he said to the man running the stand_

_Hey_

_Got any grapes?_

_The man said_

_THAT'S IT!_

_If you don't stay away duck_

_I'll glue you to a tree and leave you there,stuck_

_So don't get too close_

_The duck said_

_Adios_

_Lila:_

_Then he waddled away_

_Then he waddled away_

_Then he waddled away_

_Till the very next day_

_Lila:_

_When the duck walked up to the lemonade stand _

_And he said to the man running the stand_

_Hey...got any glue_

_What_

_Got any glue?_

_No why would i- oh_

_And one more question for you_

_Got any grapes?_

_And the man just stopped_

_Then he started to smile_

_He started to laugh_

_He laughed for a while_

_He said_

_Come on duck, let's walk to the store_

_I'll buy you some grapes_

_So you won't have to ask anymore_

_So they walked to the store_

_And the man bought some grapes_

_He gave one to the duck and the duck said_

_Hmmm.. No thanks. But do you know what sounds good?_

_It would make my day_

_Do you think this store_

_Do you think this store_

_Do you think this store has any lemonade?_

_Then he waddled away _

_Then he waddled away _

_Then he waddled away _

Adrien: Ok...

Lila: It was a dare by the stupid **Writing4NoReason **

Adrien: Come on Don't be rude

Lila: hmmmmm no


	10. Sorry not sorry Lila

Alya: These dares are by **Miraculous Fanfic Lover!**

Marinette: It's for me and Alya!

Alya: Sooo Marinette don't kill me

Marinette: why

Alya: I have to slap Adrien for being so oblivious

Marinette: Oh no! No noo what if he takes it seriously and hates u and me!

Alya: Chill u get to slap lila for being a liar!

Marinette: Ok. Yes lets do it

Alya: Hey adrien

Adrien: Hey Aly- OW

Alya: Sorry It's a dare

Adrien: Oh hahahahahhaha

Alya: Yeah...

Marinette: Hi lila

Lila: What do you wa- OW

Marinette: Sorry it was a dare

Lila: It better be!

Marinette: Thanks **Miraculous Fanfic Lover**

Lila: So they dared u! Im on to u!


	11. Oh no

Alix: So this one is by **Yeeeeeeee** but we have done the first two already so we will do one we haven't done yet and it's for-

Kim: Sabrina! Ha totally beat you

Alya: Why are guys so immature...

Nino: No offence taken

Alya: oops..

Kim: Anyways it says they dare Sabrina not to-

Alix: Listen to Chloe for a day! Ha beat that Kimmmmm

Sabrina: Nooooo that's so mean plus she won't want to be my bffl again!!!

Marinette: Oh please I'd love to have that dare

Adrien: Marinette, Chloe may not have been nice to you but ignoring her won't do anything

_Marinette ignores Adrien_

Adrien: Marinette?

Adrien: Why aren't you talking to me!?

Alya: Maybe because she is ignoring you

Adrien: Ok it may do something but still

Alya: Moving on Sabrina, Marinette is right loads of us would want that dare

Adrien: Guys come on!

_Everyone except Sabrina ignores Adrien_

_Adrien crys in a corner_

Sabrina: Fine...

Lila: GUESS WHO'S BACK! WAIT WHO MADE MY ADRIEN CRY!

Chloe: YOUR ADRIEN!

Chloe: Sabrina tell her that he is my adrikins!

Sabrina: ...

Chloe: I meant now!

Sabrina: ...

Chloe: Whatever I guess i will have to call my daddykins!

Sabrina: ...

Chloe: This is ridiculous utterly ridiculous

Sabrina: NO WAIT CHLOE IT WAS A DARE!

Chloe: Yeah I know, I totally knew that

_Chloe flips her ponytails_

Sabrina: Omg thanks Chloe for not being mad!

Chloe: pfft WHATEVER NOW GO TELL THAT LIAR A THING OR TWO

Lila: "THAT LIAR" I AM CALLED LILA

Sabrina: Chloe is right! Adrien is hers not some silly little lilas.

Alix and Kim: THANKS **YEEEEEEEE**

Alix: I so beat you!

Kim: No i Did!


	12. Oof

Alya: These dares are by **JadeDeTour **and um lets just let everyone read it since I'm really bored right now...I WANNA DARE

Marinette: Well ok anyways it seems that-

Nathaniel: NOOOOOO NOOOOOOO NOOOOO CAN'T I JUST DRAW LIKE LADYBUG OR SOMEONE ELSE! WHY KIM

Kim: Me? What's the dar- NOOOOOOOOOOO

_Nathaniel and Kim leave the room _

Marinette: Soooooooooo...

Alix: They are just chickens but Nathaniel has to do the second part

Nino: Which is?

Alya: To wear a wig, beard and heels whilst meditating in a crowded place!

Max: Wow I mean I have a dare? Well I mean i gotta study soooooo...I will see you in 1 hour and 2 minutes and 27 seconds

Max: 26 seconds

Max: 25 seconds

Max: 24- you get it now bye

Nathaniel: Well I mean ok it's not like I have street credit or anything

Mylene: Yeah you don't hehehhe

Rose: Please wear this pink afro wig!

Alix: Omg yes!

Alya: I'm so recording this

Nathaniel: ok...

Chloe: Nathaniel you look like a clown literally

Sabrina: Ahahahahhahahahahahhahahahahah

Chloe: ...ok too keen Sabrina

Nathaniel: Well I mean i might as well have Santa's beard at this rate

Alix: Oh that's so great! Here!

Nathaniel: ...

Nino: hahahahhahahahahahhahahahahha

Lila: Wow ha finally the bad dare isn't for me!

Marinette: Someone please give Lila a bad dare! It's for a good cause! Just donate to the charity!

Alya: haha

Alya: I would dare Lila to be vsco tbh

Marinette: Omg!

Alix: Why aren't you then

Alya: I Don't have a account

Marinette: Well I mean right now we are on **Writing4NoReason's **sooooo I think they will let us on it and dare?

Alya: Uh well she edits this sooooo um yeah

Alix: oh awkward

Nathaniel: I should just wear golden heels now right!!

Chloe: You can't afford that

Nathaniel: SARCASM

Rose: You can have pink heels to match!

Nathaniel: Great...

Rose: I know it's great!

Nathaniel: Well here goes nothing

——-

_Nathaniel starts meditating in the park fountain surrounded by teenagers and reports taking pictures_

"Is this what happens when you are going through a phase?"

"Do you have friends?"

"Why are you here?"

"Tell us the news"

Marinette: ok thanks **JadeDeTour**


	13. Adrien!

Alix: This one is for Adrien and someone else by **Guest**

Adrien: Ok! I'm going out my comfort zone today! What is it?

Kim: ahahhahahahhahah

Marinette: you have to-

_Marinette turns red and drops the tablet._

Alya: As she was saying- you have to go in nothing but your underwear flapping like a bird?

Nino: Saying you don't control me father!

Alix: hahahaha he won't do that!

Max: There is a 99.9% that his father will ban him from hanging out with us, doing dares and such.

Adrien: Well I'm a rebel and I will do that!

_Adrien leaves the room_

Nino: Soo bro what did he say

Adrien: I- uh - I chickened out

Nino: Come with me sunshine boy

Adrien: noooooooo

Nino: Get in the changing room or else!

Adrien: Fine...

_Nino walks away_

Nino: We good now who is gonna inform Natalie or Gabriel

Alya: Lets do a secret vote

Marinette: everyone close your eyes and put your head down.

Marinette: Who votes for Nino

_No one _

Marinette: Who votes for Ivan?

_No one _

Marinette: Kim?

_1- Alix_

Marinette: Max

_No one_

Marinette: Sabrina?

_No one_

Marinette: Nathaniel?

_No one_

Marinette: Alya?

_No one_

Marinette: Mylene

_No one _

Marinette: Rose?

_No one_

Marinette: Juleka?

_No one_

Marinette: Alix?

_1- Kim_

Marinette: Me?

_1- Lila_

Marinette: Chloe

_5- Mylene, Juleka, Rose, Max, Ivan_

Marinette: Lila?

_6- Alya, Nino, Marinette, Nathaniel, Chloe, Sabrina_

"Ok so Lila you got the most votes!" Marinette snickered.

"What!? You voted me!" Lila shrieked.

"Wow what a shocker..." Alya rolled her eyes.

**In front of the agreste state...**

"Ok here I go" Adrien sighed.

"You Don't Control Me Father!" Adrien yelled.

"Ugh here i go" Lila facepalmed dialing the number

"Hello?" Nathalie asked.

"Hello! I need to inform you that Gabriel's son is currently imitating a bird in his underwear, please come outside of the Agreste House to discipline him" Lila put on a friendly voice.

"What? I'll be right there" Nathalie gasped.

"Quick lets go I'm soooo gonna be done for if I get caught!" Adrien cried.

"But what about?" Lila began

"Lets goooooo" Adrien screamed.

"Huh? Stupid prank callers..." Nathalie sighed.

"Thanks **Guest **for the totally awesome dare!" Alya smiled


End file.
